She Walked Away
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: Post X2. She walked away, couldn't say why she was leaving. She walked away, she left all she had believed in. She walked away. little bit of a songfic, oneshot, and Ryro. Rogue POV


**Um...just a small one-shot. Kind of a song-fic, cause the song** _She Walked Away_ **by the **_BarlowGirls_** inspired this, so I felt the need to put some of the lyrics in there. Only some of them, yes, not the whole song, so that's why it's only kind of a song-fic. Mostly it's just Rogue, with a little bit of Ryro in there, if you squint real hard. So, the X-Men do not belong to me, and that's about it. Hope I didn't make too many mistakes, and hope you like it. **

**p.s. BarlowGirls totally kick ass, so you should check them out (though I like their 1st CD more than their 2nd one.)**

_Dizzy_

_

* * *

_

_She couldn't take one more day_

_Home was more her prison now_

_Independence called out_

_She had to get it_

She was sick of it, all these rules. Just sick of it. There was so much she **wanted** to do, so much she wasn't **allowed** to do. At first, she had loved this place. She'd felt so at home, even from the very first day. There was so much here for her back then. Now though, she just wants to get out. Get away. Leave. She wants to do so many things, feels so many things. Things that are different, that no one else here feels, and she just has to get out.

_A fight was all she needed_

_To give her reason_

_She slammed the door with no goodbye_

_And knew that it was time_

It sure did make for a great excuse. The fight with Bobby. The professor was busy with other things, grieving and leading, and she didn't think for a moment that he'd notice she'd gone until someone pointedly said something to him. And no one would say anything for at least that night, because after all, she's predictable Rogue. She's untouchable and sweet and totally harmless (mutation aside). So she knows that when she takes a car out of the garage, that everyone expects her to come back. But she knows differently. And maybe Logan senses something different about her, but he's too busy grieving too, and she's sad for that, yes, but also grateful. It makes it so much easier.

_Now she's driving too fast_

_She didn't care to glance behind_

_And through her tears she laughed_

_It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

She just wants to leave and never come back. Leave as fast as she can. And she doesn't want to look back. And sure, it hurts some, leaving Logan, leaving Jubilee, and so what if there are a few tears leaking out the corner of her eye? She's not sad to be leaving. She's only sad that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye to those who actually matter. She knows she'll wonder about Logan. She knows she'll miss Jubilee. But Bobby, she won't miss him at all. She's glad they had a fight, glad because she didn't have to kiss him goodbye as she's leaving.

_I'm finally on my own_

_Don't try to tell me no_

_There's so much more for me_

_Just watch what I will be_

She's gone and they can't control her anymore. She won't listen. If they come after her, they'll find her with her gloves off, unwilling to listen. They can't tell her what to anymore. She'll do what she wants, and she won't feel guilty for it. They don't understand, they don't understand at all. They think they do, but they don't. They limit her. Their rules limit her. And she won't be held back anymore.

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

She left and she loves it. The freedom has always called to her, and now she's free. It wasn't clear, her need to leave, to get away from it all, it wasn't clear at all, but she knew enough of herself to know what it was. She had just needed to escape, to be on her own. So she left. Maybe they didn't know why, but she suspected some might have guesses. Maybe the Professor's ideals had been nice at first, and maybe they would eventually form into reality, but she didn't think so. For a while now, the doubts had been growing. And eventually, they bloomed into more than doubts, they'd become beliefs. Secret beliefs, yes, but fervent beliefs. And she knew exactly where she was going. She was going to find Johnny.


End file.
